El sentido de la vida
by LadyMelui
Summary: Durante todos los años que vivimos en Wammy's House, intenté enseñarle lo que significaba "El sentido de la vida". Había logrado que el entendiera el verdadero sentido de vida. Me confundí...Lo olvidó todo, me abandonó, se fue... Hoy prometo al mundo volver a encontrarle para que vuelva a recordar lo que un día le enseñé. LXOC AVISO: Lemon, Spoilers.
1. Prólogo

_La fría lluvia golpeaba la ventana con fuerza, como si no hubiera mañana, como si el mundo se acabara. A pesar de ello, su sonido provocaba un relajante eco que inundaba toda la casa. Yo me encontraba sentada junto a esa ventana tomando un café, pensativa, dubitativa... Observaba frente a ella la hermosa ciudad de Tokyo. A decir verdad, si me dieran a elegir, preferiría estar observando algún paisaje más verde o más natural, como el de las montañas de mi tierra natal, Alaska. No era la melancolía lo que añoraba mi tierra natal, sino mi ser, mi ser necesitaba deshacerse ya de los grandes edificios de luces y hormigón, de las personas que corrían de un lado a otro con el objetivo de no llegar tarde a todas las citas que tenían previstas ese día, de los gases tóxicos que los coches y las fábricas expulsaban alrededor de toda la ciudad... Pero así era ahora el humano. Y lo peor, ya no había marcha atrás._

 _Mientras miraba por la ventana recordé mi vida y la comparé con la misma ciudad de Tokyo. Nací en una familia humilde al norte de Alaska. Vivíamos en una casa de madera, ladrillos y cemento que mi padre construyó con sus propias manos pocos meses antes de que yo naciera. A pesar de vivir en Alaska, yo no compartía la sangre de aquellos que habitaban allí. Mi madre era una bella mujer de cabellos dorados, piel nivea y mirada amielada nacida en Rusia. Mi padre, sin embargo, era un apuesto galán italiano de cabellos oscuros y mirada azulada. Ambos eran detectives y así se enamoraron, en uno de los casos más aparatosos que les había tocado investigar. Cuando terminó el caso, se casaron y se trasladaron a Alaska, pues mi madre se había quedado embarazada durante la investigación. 9 meses después llegue yo. Los amigos más cercanos a mis padres siempre decían que yo era igual que mi madre, una mujer de apariencia nórdica, de cabellos largos y dorados y con cara de "muñeca", pues nuestras facciones estaban compuestas por una cara bastante redonda, una nariz pequeña pero respingona, unos labios rosados y carnosos y una piel nivea que era comparable a las nevadas montañas de Alaska. Sin embargo, mis ojos eran completamente diferentes a los suyos, atigrados y azules, una clara herencia de mi padre. También decían que yo era tan alegre como mi madre y tan pícara como mi padre, pero aquella personalidad solo duró 10 años, ¿Por qué 10 años? Porque cuando yo simplemente tenía 10 años, ellos desaparecieron. Los asesinaron. Algo que ahora mismo no me apetece explicar, ni explicaré._

 _Este momento en mi vida es comparable a Tokyo, mejor dicho, es comparable con el momento en el que los gases tóxicos invadieron Tokyo. Una semana después de sus muertes me trasladaron a un pequeño orfanato del condado donde viviría hasta mi mayoría de edad, pero las cosas no fueron así. Los profesores y encargados del orfanato llegaron a la conclusión de que mi capacidad deductiva era mayor que la de los otros niños y decidieron trasladarme a uno de los mejores orfanatos del mundo, a "Wammy's House", un orfanato en el que solo se criaban las mentes más prodigiosas del mundo. Siempre supe que mi capacidad deductiva era mayor gracias a mis padres, los cuales me enseñaron y actuaron como profesores durante los 10 primeros años de mi vida._

 _Recuerdo el temor que sentía al bajar de aquel avión, hacía solamente un año que mis padres habían muerto, yo me sentía sola y desprotegida a mis once años, hasta que crucé la puerta y vi a aquel entrañable señor que se me acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa y una rosa en su mano._

 _\- Hola, pequeña.-me dijo con dulzura. -Mi nombre es Quills Wammy, pero prefiero que me llames Watari._

 _Tenía una sonrisa tan paternal que no le pude quitar la vista ni un solo segundo. Desde que mis padres murieron nadie me había vuelto a mirar así. No supe articular palabra, simplemente le miré y le sonreí para luego adentrarme en el coche que me llevaría a mi nuevo hogar. Allí no fui infeliz a decir verdad, quizá los primeros días fueron difíciles, pero enseguida me acomodé a sus estancias. Mi nombre real fue ocultado tras el seudónimo de "Bella", así lo decidió Watari al enterarse de mis raices italianas._

 _En Wammy´s House encontré cosas que jamás había soñado tener: una nueva figura paterna, un objetivo en la vida, un sentido para la vida, un primer amor..._

 _Un primer amor que adoré durante todos los años que estuve en Wammy´s._

 _Un primer amor que quebró todo lo que había encontrado..._

 _Un primer amor que me arrebató el corazón, se lo llevó y no volvió a aparecer..._

 _UN PRIMER AMOR QUE SI LO VUELVO A ENCONTRAR JURO QUE LO MSADRGYIAFHBH..._

Salí de mis pensamientos. La taza de café estaba encima de mi ordenador y su contenido entre mi maravilloso teclado. Miré enfurecida a la derecha y ahí estaba ella con esa estúpida sonrisa después de haberme roto el maldito ordenador.

-¿Me acabas de tirar un cojín, no? Porque creo que tu bromita de los cojones te va a salir cara guapa.

-¡Así es!- sonrió victoriosa. - ¿Que narices escribes? ¿Ya te ha dado uno de tus super bajones emocionales por ese tío?

-Vete a la mierda un rato, Emily. -Ella simplemente bufó

-Madre mía Bella, pareces tonta. Te abandonó, asúmelo.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo restriegues por toda la cara.

-Anda no seas tonta. - se acerco hasta a mi y se colgó de mi cuello. -Mira tengo una idea.

-Miedo me das. -dije limpiando el ordenador y mirándola desafiante. -No se porque no te he matado aún.

-Olvidate del ordenador. -dijo quitándome el ordenador de las manos. -Hoy es sabado, sabadete día de echar un polvete. Seguro que se te olvida todo en cuanto encuentres un cañón de tio. Y de paso yo me busco a otro.

-Es lo que hacemos todos los sábados. Somos unas malditas frustradas emocionales. -Dije riendo a carcajadas. Mi mal humor había disminuido. -Vamos a acabar como esa serie de "Mujeres desesperadas".

-No te confundas. -dijo levantando su dedo índice. -Somos mujeres libres que hemos sufrido por amor, y hemos decidido que echar un polvo es la mejor opción.

-Acabas de decir lo mismo que yo pero pintándolo más bonito.

-Vístete y deja de quejarte que hoy follas. Osea que saca las "boobys" a paseo y... ¡FIESTA, FIESTA!

Emily corrió a su cuarto a prepararse dejando a Bella sola en la sala de estar, esperando que algún día aquel maldito ojeroso y encorvado muchacho volviera a su vida. Las posibilidades no eran bajas, ya que ambos se dedicaban al mismo oficio.


	2. Resaca

Resaca, la peor sensación del mundo. Otro fin de semana más de mareos, dolores de cabeza y puede que hasta vómitos, eso según haya acontecido la noche. Me giré en mi cama, de un lado para otro, entre sudores fríos y un tembleque en el cuerpo a causa del frío viento de anoche. Intento arroparme mejor pero algo me lo impide.

\- ¿Qué narices?

Miro al otro lado de mi cama. Un hombre duerme plácidamente entre mis sábanas. Empecé a recordar todo en ese momento, el alcohol, la música, la adrenalina y el calentón del momento, como no, aquello fue el detonante para que aquel hombre de cabellos castaños acabara en mi cama. Estiré mi cuerpo cual gato y me senté en la cama sin quitarle la vista a aquel hombre. Odiaba estas situaciones. Ese momento era el momento en el que despertaba de malas maneras al hombre, le entregaba su ropa hecha una bola y lo dejaba en el rellano en boxers, mientras la puerta se cerraba en su cara.

Pum.

Un portazo y un hombre en la calle, otra noche acababa. Quizá parezca borde, o quizá lo sea, pero aquellas reacciones no eran más que un vacío interno que sentía yo al verles en la cama. Vacío. Sí, eso era. Antes solía disfrutar más del sexo nocturno, puede que a veces me ilusionara con algún hombre y alguna que otra vez las relaciones duraron, pero no todo lo que me gustaría. Aquel muchacho dejó un vacío en mi cuando se fue y ese era mi mayor problema sentimental, el haber perdido de la noche a la mañana una relación sin ni siquiera haber acabado con ella.

Aún recuerdo el último día, su última mirada, su último beso. No era cariñoso, ni tampoco un hombre llamativo. Simplemente era el. Con sus manías y rarezas las cuales caracterizaban su personalidad, su mirada pérdida y sus contestaciones de "listillo"y aquella imagen física, que aunque fuera desaliñada a mi siempre me volvió loca. Pero el no parecía entenderlo, creo que nunca lo entendió.

¿O si?

 _Eran las nueve de la noche del 30 de Octubre. Su cumpleaños era en tres horas y quería prepararle algo especial. Desde que nos conocimos tuvimos una relación amor-odio, pero aquel día era su día y no solo eso, por fin sería mayor de edad. Yo era dos años más joven que el, pero a penas se podía apreciar aquel detalle pues sus pintas desalilñadas le hacían parecer más joven._

 _Caminaba por los pasillos de la Wammy´s House en su búsqueda. Sabía que estaría en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro o investigando con su PC. Seguramente estaría sentado de aquella manera tan extraña encima de alguna de las sillas, con cualquier tipo de comestible dulce a su alcance y con su dedo pulgar derecho en la boca. Había pasado toda la tarde cocinando una tarta de fresas y nata por su cumpleaños y a modo de reconciliación, ya que como siempre, habíamos discutido unas horas antes._

 _Llegué a la biblioteca, pero todo parecía tranquilo. Salí y me dirigí a su cuarto. Toqué la puerta, sin respuesta. Me decidí por entrar y dejar la tarta en su escritorio. La puerta se cerró y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal._

 _-¿Que haces aquí? -dijo secamente con su mirada clavada en mi espalda._

 _-Te he hecho una tarta. -contesté tan fría como el hielo mientras giraba para poder verle. -Aunque seas gilipollas, en unas horas es tu cumpleaños._

 _No dijo nada. Se quedó junto a la puerta, con su espalda encorvada, las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada de indiferencia. Indiferencia, otra vez. Opté por caminar hacía la puerta y dejarle solo. Cuando llegué a la altura del pomo de la puerta algo me impidió agarrarlo. Me giré y lo vi, cara a cara, tan cerca de mi que podía sentir su dulce aliento._

 _-Gracias. -dijo mirándome a los ojos._

 _-De nada... -dije en un susurro casi inaudible._

 _Volví a girarme para salir, pero seguía impidiéndomelo._

 _-Oye, ¿Que narices te pa... -silencio._

 _El silencio más hermoso del mundo. Mis labios sellados por los suyos, sintiendo su suavidad, su dulzor. Poco a poco su lengua pidió permiso para adentrarse y no pude decir que no. Entrelazabamos nuestras lenguas como si no hubiera mañana, como si esa misma noche se acabara el mundo. Yo me encontraba contra la puerta, aprisionada por su cuerpo. Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo con pasión. Lentamente recorrió mi espalda de arriba abajo, hasta llegar a mi trasero, donde posó sus manos y apretó mis nalgas para acabar con el mínimo espacio que quedaba entre nosotros, para poder sentirnos totalmente. La ropa empezó a sobrar. Primero nuestras camisetas, luego los pantalones y por último, nuestra ropa interior. Por primera vez podíamos observarnos como eramos realmente y... Fue fantástico. Ambos empezamos a desplazarnos hasta su escritorio, donde yo me senté para poder enredarme con mis piernas a su cuerpo. Aquello fue el climax del amor que sentía por el. Ahí me di cuenta de que jamás iba a encontrar a nadie como el._

 _Y como antes he mencionado, me hizo sentir como si no hubiera mañana, como si esa misma noche se acabará el mundo._

 _Y así fue. Por lo menos para mi._

 _El mismo día de su cumpleaños desperté en su cama, sola. Supuse que no había dormido mucho. Nunca lo hacía, por eso era un joven tan ojeroso. Me desperecé y salí en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontré en ningún rincón del orfanato._

 _Al cabo de dos horas Rogers me informó sobre su ausencia. Era su cumpleaños, era mayor de edad... y se había ido de Wammy's. Se había ido de Wammy's para ser el mejor detective del mundo. En ese momento comprendí que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior no había sido nuestra primera vez, el prefirió interpretarla como nuestra última vez. Se había ido de Wammy's sin decir ni una palabra, ni siquiera dejó una explicación escrita. Se fue para cumplir su objetivo, ser el mejor detective del mundo._

 _Dos años después yo cumplí la mayoría de edad y al igual que el, yo también salí para cumplir un objetivo. Ser la mejor detective del mundo, para poder encontrarle a el._

Hoy, después de esta resaca, a mis 22 años recuerdo esto para no olvidar lo que hoy he vuelto a recordar.

-Yo, Isabella D'Angelo juro encontrarte, Elle Lawliet.


End file.
